


Close Encounters

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS, SG-1/NCIS Crossover, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

 

  
“You… seriously… go through that thing all the time?”

Daniel smiled softly.  His awe of the Stargate had never diminished, no matter how many times he’d gone through it.  Jack teased him about it sometimes, but Daniel knew that underneath the tough exterior, Jack still felt a bit inadequate compared to the ancient technology.  Normally that’s when Jack started asking for bigger guns on missions.

“Yeah.”  He said to the man next to him.  He hated this.  Hated that there were outside investigators at the Stargate, that there were strangers questioning him, that there was a murdered marine who had them all there, trying to do a job that just made it even harder for the rest of the SG personnel to do their own.

The thing was, Daniel didn’t hate the men and women who walked the halls, trying to take it all in.  In fact, he was particularly fond of the one next to him.  Four days and they were still trying to figure out what had happened.  Considering the type of technology they had around them, the amount of security, it seemed unlikely someone could get away with something, but there had been an invalid code in the gateroom and the best they could tell, someone had taken advantage of the ruckus.

“And you… seriously… meet aliens?”

The other man’s lips were turning up in a smile and Daniel couldn’t help but smile back.  “Yeah, we do.”

“Is the truth really out there?”

Daniel let out a surprised laugh that had Jack looking his way.  He buried it behind a cough.

“Did E.T really get home?”

Daniel’s shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

“Xena, warrior princess?”

“That’s not alien or science fiction.  That’s fantasy.”

Tony gave him a crooked smile.  “Yeah, that one totally was.”

“DiNozzo!”

“Sorry Boss!”

The other man started to walk away but Daniel grabbed his wrist, taking a chance on something.  “You wanna learn about close encounters though, I can show you when you’re done.”

Tony looked Daniel up and down then, his eyes appraising and assessing.  When their eyes met his smile was blinding.  “See you after hours Dr. Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack written because [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) made a comment about Tony/Daniel and yeah.. my head just went there. So for you my love :P And be gentle. Only my 2nd NCIS fic and I think my 3rd or 4th SG-1.


End file.
